


The New Year

by aquilasaurus



Series: Dimity's Drabbles [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada and Hecate make their relationship public at the staff New Years' Eve party. Drabble.Day 31 of the Winter Fluff Event: New Year's Eve.





	The New Year

Seven days had passed, a luxuriant eternity, since the Christmas party. The first week of their courtship had gone swimmingly, but Hecate fretted regarding its propriety.

That night, there was glitter and champagne. There was a dedicated bunch of teachers staying awake, at Dimity’s behest, to receive the new year. There was intemperance, and revelry.

There was Ada, and there was Hecate. And there was midnight.

When the bells rang out, Ada raised a conspiratorial eyebrow and kissed her full on the lips. In public. Hecate blushed, but interlaced their hands.

There was tasteful felicitation. And, from Dimity, boisterous whooping.


End file.
